Yo Ho Ho!
by MyOwnSuperhero
Summary: "You're mine. I own you!" he said while glaring at me. I glared at him "You don't own me! I don't belong to anyone!" I yelled, walking away but was pushed against the ship wall. I felt him breath down my neck making me shiver. "I DO own you" he said. I struggled against his grip but failed. I just have to accept the fact that I now belong to Butch Jojo, the most feared pirate...
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Ho Ho!**

**Chapter 1: The Pirates**

**Hay guys! So this is my first story ever! I reaaally hope you enjoy this. I'll respond to reviews in each chapter, so if you have any questions ask and I'll answer! ENJOY! :)**

**Bubbles' POV:**

My eyes flutter open as I stretch and yawn. I look around me and take a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the ocean which makes me smile. I get out of bed stretching once again. I slowly made my way to my bathroom, my eyes still getting used to the bright light. My bathroom's light blue walls welcome me as I walk to the shower.

I let the warm water flow down my body as I squeeze some shampoo into my hand. I start rubbing it into my hair, massaging my scalp. The sweet honey smell fills my nose while I rinse my hair. I put on some conditioner before I start washing my body. After I rinsed my hair and body, I get out of the shower and wrap my fluffy white towel around my body.

I quickly make sure my towel is secure before I make my way back to my room. I got some clothes out of my closet and quickly put them on; I dried my hair with the towel before using the hairdryer. After about five minutes my hair was dry. I looked in the mirror smiling again. My golden blonde waist length hair flowed down my back in natural curls, my creamy porcelin skin untouched by make-up and my bright blue eyes shining like they always do.

I was wearing some white short shorts with a light blue shoulder off top over my baby blue bikini. I quickly put on some sandals and made my way downstairs. I was instantly greeted by the aroma of chocolate chip pancakes; I walked through the living room which had huge windows showing the perfect view of the ocean.

If you haven't noticed I live in a beach house with my grandma. My parents died when I was five and I never had any siblings, or at least I don't think I have any…. I made my way into the kitchen where I saw my grandma in front of the stove flipping some pancakes. "Morning grandma" I said sweetly giving her a kiss on the cheek. She jumped slightly in surprise but smiled when she saw me "Morning dear, sleep well?" she asked while putting a plate with pancakes in front of me.

I nodded while smiling, "Yea I did thanks" I said before taking a bite out of one of my pancakes, she smiled and poured me a glass of milk before grabbing a plate filled with pancakes for her. "You should go out with some friends today, summer break is almost over then it's back to school for you" she said smiling, yep I'm only 17. I shook my head and took another bite "No I can't just leave you here alone" I said with a mouth full of food.

"Bubbles you have to. Besides you've been here helping me almost all summer, you need a little time to enjoy yourself" she said in her sweet soft voice, "Are you sure?" I asked wanting to know if she really will be ok. "Yes! Now go brush your teeth and go out, do some shopping or surfing, I'll be fine. I may be old but this old girl can take care of herself" she said while putting away the dirty dishes. I love my grandma, she raised me all by herself and always made sure I enjoyed life, she taught me that I should never look back at my mistakes or my past and live in the present.

I smiled and nodded before dashing towards my room. After I brushed my teeth I quickly grabbed my surfboard and cellphone before making my way out of the house. "Bye grandma!" I yelled, "Bye dear!" she yelled back before I made my way through the front door. To be honest I don't wanna hang out with my friends, I just wanna surf. I love being out in the water, the waves lifting me up on my surfboard, it's… it's just perfect.

`~*~*~*~*~ 30 minutes later ~*~*~*~*~`

I slowly made my way out of the water; I dried myself with a towel and sat down onto the sand. I'm just taking a quick break to eat something. I stood up again and put on my clothes. I started walking towards a place only I knew about. After a while of walking I finally reached my destination. It's beautiful, a bright blue lagoon shining in the sun with trees surrounding it.

I made my way through the trees; I quickly grabbed a banana from one of the trees and sat down. I closed my eyes enjoying the fresh air and warm sun; after I ate my banana I lay down and closed my eyes again. I was lying peacefully until I heard voices, it sounded like a bunch of men. I stood up and looked around seeing no one. I shook my head, 'I'm just imagining it, besides no one knows this place except me' I thought.

Just as I was about to sit down again, I heard the voices again. I was always a curious one even as a child, so I quietly made my way towards the voices. But when I got there I wish I hadn't. I saw a big ship with a huge black flag, on the black flag was a skull and cross bones. A pirate ship… I saw the skull on the flag was wearing a green bandana on its forehead. That's when I saw them… The pirates.

There was so many, about twenty five people, all of them were men. You could clearly see they were pirates by the way they dressed and acted. "Captain! We're fully stocked" one short man said walking towards a raven haired man. The raven haired man turned and looked directly at me; I gasped but quickly covered my mouth hiding behind a tree. "Brother did you hear that?" I heard someone ask. 'Please say no, please say no' I thought sitting quietly behind the tree.

I really hope that guy didn't see me! "In fact I did. Kill whoever saw us" a deep voice said, I got scared so I got up and ran as fast as I could. "Captain they're making a run for it!" one of the men shouted, "Well then go after them!" the captain –I presume- shouted as if it was obvious. I ran faster through the trees, not knowing where I'm going. I ran but tripped over one of the roots of the trees and fell down hard.

I could feel blood prickling down my head; I felt tears welling up in my eyes but refused to let them fall. I was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged towards the ship. I could hear them laughing, I was forcefully thrown to the ground making them laugh even more. "Kill her" I heard the same deep voice as before say with a snicker. They grabbed me again forcing my head backwards by pulling on my hair.

I winced in pain as I looked at the two men holding me, suddenly one of them pulled out a knife and was about to slit my throat "Wait!" they were stopped by the voice I came to fear. I felt tears stream down my face. They let go of my hair but tightened their grip on my arms. I looked up and finally saw the owner of the deep voice. He was smiling as he studied my face.

To be honest he was handsome really. He looked to be in his twenties. He had pitch black spikey hair, forest green eyes and a sun kissed skin. He had a small horizontal scar under his left eye, perfect white teeth and a green bandana tied around his head. I looked at him with fearful eyes as he studied all my features. His eyes traveled down my body making me scoff in disgust. "Butch what should they do to the girl?" a man with long red hair in a ponytail asked.

The raven haired man, or Butch as the red head called him, smirked "Board her onto the ship" he said still smirking. My eyes widen as I started to struggle against the men, "NO! LET ME GO!" I screamed trying to get loose from they're grip. "Butch! She's making a ruckus" the red head said rolling his eyes, "Fine, knock her out" he said blankly making my eyes widen even more. The two men laughed and next thing I knew everything went black…

**Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed my first chapter, if you did please review! If you didn't like it please tell me, so I could work on my mistakes. Please tell me if you want longer chapters in the future. I also need a girl OC, she's gonna be Butch's sister, she will be the adopted sister so, go wild! Thanx for reading. Love you guys!**

**Read**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Peace, Love and Cocopops!**

**-Ali 3 **


	2. Chapter 2: Property

**Yo Ho Ho!**

**Chapter 2: Property**

**Hi guys! Thank for your reviews it means a lot to me. I'm really sorry if the first chapter sucked but I promise it'll get better! I have a whole lot of ideas for this story, so please bear with me! Anyway I loved all the OC's send in but sadly I could only pick one… And the winner is… *Drum roll* Sky from SweetASSugar! Congrats! Sorry again if I didn't use your OC.**

**EveDuncan2: Thank you sooo much for being my first reviewer! I am also a HUGE BubblesxButch fan. Really hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Thanks again!**

**xFireElementalx: :D To you too! :D**

**HypsterHater13: I'm sorry if you don't like pirates but I think my story will be perfect the way it is. The story is set in modern time, there may not be pirates like them in reality but this is a story and in this story there are pirates. I really am sorry if you don't like this story but bear with me it will get better, I promise!**

**Litterry: I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner! Thank you so much for the review and I promise I'll try to update more sooner.**

**Bitch I am ME: Thanks for the review. I'll try and make my chapters a little longer :). Thank you SO much for the OC! I am also a BIG ButchxBubbles fan like I mentioned before. Thanks again!**

**OC for you: Thank you so much for sending in an OC. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Thanks for the review.**

**Guest: I know, I know, I suck! I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I've just been really busy and all, but thanks for reviewing and please continue reading! Sorry again…**

**SweetASSugar: Haha no worries! I make lots of mistakes too. Thanks for your great OC and review. I promise I'll try and review sooner in the future. You don't have to be embarrassed it's okay. Thanks again and please don't stop reading and reviewing! Congrats again for winning! :D**

**Bubbles POV:**

I groan opening my eyes slowly, I squint my eyes looking around. The light was bright and I could feel the sun's warmth shining onto me. I tried to move but realized my hands and legs were tied together. After a while my eyes adjusted to the light and I could see clearly, I saw that I was tied to that tall wooden pole in the middle of the ship.

Don't judge me, I never liked pirates so I never put in any effort to learn about them OR their ships. There were different men working on the deck, one of them looked at me and snickered. He quickly made his way towards a blonde guy standing with his back to me. "Uh, sir. The girl is awake" he said to the blonde.

The blonde turned to look at me and smiled. He had short dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, he also had a light skin and crooked smile. His teeth were perfectly straight and pearly white. "Ah, morning sleepyhead" he said before crouching next to me, I could tell his smile was sincere and that he was actually nice.

"Well then, you must be hungry. Eliot! Get this lovely lady some food" he said looking at a guy with short brown hair and brown eyes. The man nodded and made his way to the kitchen place. "I'm sorry if your head hurts but we had no choice" he said and I could see in his eyes he was telling the truth. I sighed and nodded "It's fine, my head hurts a little but I'll survive" I said giving him a small smile; he looked shocked that I actually smiled at him.

"Good, cause' I'm pretty sure Butch would like to see you" I froze at his words; I don't wanna talk to the guy who wanted to kill me but instead kidnapped me! The blonde untied me and helped me stand up, I was about to make a run for it but stopped when I saw we were in the middle of nowhere. There was literally nothing surrounding us except bright blue water.

"I'm Boomer by the way" he said with a smile, I looked at him and nodded "Bubbles" I said softly as we made our way to what I guess was the captain's office/room. He knocked slightly on the wooden door; "Yeah" I heard a voice from inside. Boomer opened the door me still standing behind him, hoping the Butch guy wouldn't see me.

"Ugh, what do you want Boomer?" he asked annoyed, he was glaring at Boomer but when he saw me he smirked and stood up from his chair. "So the little princess decided to wake up" he said with an evil smirk, he looked me directly in the eyes. Forest green eyes meeting my baby blue ones. I wanted to shrink right then and there.

"Leave us!" he told Boomer loudly, Boomer nodded and left us. The door closed with a bang making me jump slightly, I heard a dark chuckle giving me shivers. He slowly made his way towards me. An evil smirk still plastered on his face. I whimpered quietly and looked at the floor. "So princess what do you think of my… what do they call it? Ah, humble abode?" he asked. Me being the brave, stupid little girl I was, glared up at him and scoffed.

"My name isn't 'princess' it's Bubbles" I said looking him directly in his eyes. He stood still for a moment before that same stupid smirk started creeping onto his face again. "Feisty. I like it…" he said trailing off, "You know you shouldn't talk to me like that though…." he said again. I looked at him before rolling my eyes.

Don't get me wrong I'm scared as hell but I'm not going to show him that! "And why not?" I asked with the same tone. He smirked "Your mine. I own you!" he said now suddenly glaring at me. I glared back at him "You don't own me! I don't belong to anyone!" I yelled, turning around to walk away but was pushed against the wall.

I felt his hot breath down my neck making me shiver "I DO own you" he said slowly. I struggled against his grip trying to get away but failed. "Now be a good little girl and stay here while I'm gone" he growled before pushing me to the floor and walking out of the room. I felt blood trickling down my chin and sat up holding my legs to my chest. I shakingly whipped it away and felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

What am I going to do? Grandma must be worried sick. Am I even gonna go home… Ever? More tears rolled down my cheek at the thought of never seeing my friends or my grandma ever again. What's gonna happen to me? Am I gonna die….

**Sky's POV:**

I woke up and slowly stretched my arms, looking around. A smile crept onto my face. I know exactly where am. I was lying in the crow's nest on top of the mainmast. You know that little basket on top of the pole in the middle of the ship? Yep that's a crow's nest and my favorite place to take a nap. I stood up stretching my legs, I wonder if I missed anything while I was sleeping.

My black hair was tied into a quick ponytail with my brown highlights showing clearly under the shining sun. I blinked my blue eyes a few times still adjusting to the bright light. I smiled showing my perfectly straight teeth, my braces comes off in a week or so. I smiled widely showing off my dimples. I quickly made my way down to the main deck.

"Have a nice nap, Sky?" I heard Boomer ask me; I turned and saw him smiling at me. I sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Did I miss anything while I was taking a break?" I asked smiling at him. "Well while you were 'taking a break' we stopped to get some supplies and…." He began but trailed off. I looked at him skeptical, "What?" I asked now curious.

"Butch…" he began but stopped again. "What about him?" I asked wondering what my brother did this time. "He has another… Uhm, girl" he said slowly not sure if he should tell me. My eyes widen, no! This is not happening again! I groaned and stormed off to find Butch but not before giving a 'thanks' to Boomer.

Finally after a while I found my brother. "Butch!" I yelled annoyed, he turned and looked at me with confusion. "What?" he asked curiously, I rolled my eyes "You know what! I'm not gonna let this happen again, okay?!" I yelled at him. "Let me guess Boomer told you" he said sighing. I nodded and crossed my arms "Well?" I asked waiting for an explanation. "Well…" he trailed off rubbing the back of his head.

"Captain! We found her trying to steal one of our dingy's!" Jimmy yelled dragging a blonde girl with him and holding her tightly. Now I get it…. "Lock her up in my cabin and make sure it doesn't happen again!" Butch growled making Jimmy nod before dragging her off. I noticed she had a cut on her forehead and lip. "She reminds you of Katelyn doesn't she?" I asked softly knowing this wasn't the best subject to talk to him about.

He didn't answer just sighed. "I'm going to help her" I said but he interrupted me "No! You're not going near her she'll try to escape!" he yelled. "Butch she's hurt!" I yelled back but he just rolled his eyes. "She'll be fine" he growled again, I rolled my eyes before taking a deep breath.

"And what if the cuts get infected? And she **DIES!** Do you want a dead girl on your ship? Or maybe we can use her as bait for fishing! Huh? Then the fish we're gonna eat gets infected! And all of us end up infected with herpes! And **DIE!** Do you WANT to die Butch? Cause' I sure as hell don't! What if I stand up from the dead as a zombie? I don't wanna say I died of herpes because the fish I ate had herpes, because the girl we gave to the fish as bait died of herpes cause' my idiot brother didn't want me to help her!" I yelled.

What? Okay maybe I'm over dramatic sometimes… OKAY! MOST OF THE TIME! "And furthermore…" I started but got rudely cut off, "FINE! FINE! Help her. Just please stop talking!" he said rubbing his temples. I smiled in satisfaction and turned on my heels running to his cabin.

**Butch's POV:**

She's gonna kill me someday. I swear…

**Bubbles' POV:**

I got thrown into the cabin and heard the door being locked behind me. I groaned. Stupid parit! If he didn't alarm that guy I would've gotten away! I sat in the same position as earlier before the door burst open. I jumped slightly and saw a girl standing in front of me breathing heavily. "Man am I outta shape" she said taking another deep breath.

She looked at me and smiled. "Hi I'm Skylar but you can just call me Sky" she said sitting next to me criss cross applesauce. "I'm the AWESOME, nice, super sweet, crazy and ONLY girl on this ship. Well except for you but you're new" she said smiling at me at me showing her braces. I giggled "I'm Bubbles. I'm the girl who got kidnapped by that stupid asshole Butch" I said giving her a smile.

She chuckled "That stupid asshole is my brother" she said smiling making my eyes widen. "I'm so so so sorry! I didn't know. I'm really…" I apologized but was cut off. "It's fine he is a stupid asshole" she said giggling making me sigh in relief. "Come on let's see what I can do to make those cuts a little better" she said before helping stand up.

We walked out of the cabin thing and back onto the deck. Suddenly Boomer bumped into Sky making her stumble backwards but he quickly grabbed her arm keeping her steady. "Oops sorry Sky" he said giving her a charming smile, she looked at him and smiled "I-it's okay" she stuttered blushing slightly. He nodded and walked off but not before sending her another smile.

When he was out of sight I could see her blushing bright pink. I giggled "Do you like him?" I asked as we started walking again, she blushed even more if possible. "N-no! He's one of my brother's best friends" she said walking a little faster. "Oh so why are you blushing so much?" I asked with a smirk.

Her eyes widen as she hid her face in her hands "God I hope he didn't notice" she said barely audible but I heard it. "So?" I asked still waiting for an answer. "I've had a crush on him for a while…" she trailed off but I just smiled "How long?" I asked curiously. "Since I was six and he was eight" she said her face still covered by her hands.

"O MY GOD! That's so cute!" I squealed jumping up and down slightly. She giggled and rolled her eyes "Shut up! Don't let the whole world know!" she said with a smile. "Come on we don't want those cuts to get infected" she said grabbing my arm and dragging me away. I think I just made a new friend who is also the guy I mostly fear's sister. Weird…

**Butch's POV:**

Ever since Sky left I couldn't stop thinking about Katelyn. I miss her so much! But Sky was right; little blue does remind me of her. I just wish she didn't. I sighed and ran one of my hands through my hair adjusting my green bandana. Matthew I swear to God I'll get you back for what you did to me…

**How was that for a second chapter? Who is Katelyn? And why does Bubbles remind Butch of her? Does Boomer like Sky too? And who the hell is Matthew? Find out in chapter three! **

**Read**

**Review**

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**Peace, Love and Cocopos!**

**~Ali 3**


End file.
